


Spot-the-Difference

by danniellecj



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniellecj/pseuds/danniellecj
Summary: In which Mayday Parker can’t tell the difference between two Peters.





	Spot-the-Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the same prompt on tumblr thought I could dump the same here. Maybe I'll do more when it hits me. I just found it so funny. It's like Mamma Mia in a sense. Having 873485349853 dads out there.

It’s not an everyday occurrence to have 7 spider people in the room.

But today was a lazy day, one in which they’ve all come over to Miles’ universe to hang out. This time, however, Peter’s brought in little Mayday for a visit after Peni’s gifted her, her very first goober. Stable enough for her.

“A box of bagels says she’ll head for Noirs,” Miles bets to Gwen.

They watch as Peter leads Noir to the other end of the room.

Gwen rolls her eyes, “Not even gonna bet on it, have you seen Noir’s face?”

“Gwen’s right, Miles. There’s a lot more to Noir underneath that mask,” Peni comments gesturing towards a confused Noir with her wrench.

“Oh I definitely have seen more,” Ham adds.

“Not even gonna ask,” Miles says.

They all stare as Mayday sits innocently in the center of the living room. At the other side sits Peter and Noir who hasn’t taken off his mask yet.

“Take it off Noir!” Ham encourages.

“I don’t understand,” Noir says, confused and nervous.

In the occasion, everyone would tease him about the little 1933 things but this one makes him nervous. He hasn’t been around kids a lot, much more his other version’s kid. Is she even vaccinated?

“Okay, here’s the deal, if she comes to you, ya get a free milkshake, on the house!” Peter says.

“Don’t you mean Aunt May’s house?” Miles asks.

“Shut up Miles,” Peter replies.

“And what on your end?” Noir asks, sweating profusely.

“I’ll have to deal with the fact that I’m still the better looking Peter between the two of us,” Peter says smugly.

The 4 spiders roll their eyes. Mayday merely smiles.

Noir takes a moment.

He rarely takes off his mask so the bet doesn’t come off that easily. Mayday is a year old, he’s sure the child can recognize her own father. Much less someone who is in color. So he takes off his mask, revealing a younger identical face to Peter’s. He can feel a faint blush on his pale cheeks if that was even possible, as everyone stares at him in awe.

Mayday Parker giggles loudly at both of them and immediately crawls towards them.

Not to everyone’s surprise, she goes to Noirs’ staring at him with those big brown eyes. Noir feels his heart clench. She’s so tiny.

“Dada!” she calls and holds out her two small arms.

They all laugh but Peter, who’s smugness has been eradicated by one big frown. Noir picks up the small child as she wraps her small arms around his neck. He wonders if this must be what seeing colors are like.

A bubble of joy. He hugs her back.

“So uh, about that milkshake,” he starts as Peter holds out his hands to take his daughter back.

“Yeah, yeah” he says, irritated, “Give me back my kid first,” Noir hands the little spider back to Peter.

Peter holds her up, staring at the same brown eyes before going, “Am I joke to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @finnicksghost.


End file.
